Electrospray ionization (“ESI”) is an important technique for the analysis of biological materials contained in solution by mass spectrometry. See, e.g., Cole, R. B. Electrospray Ionization Mass Spectrometry: Fundamentals, Instrumentation & Applications; John Wiley and Sons, Inc.: New York, 1997. Electrospray ionization was developed in the late 1980s and was popularized by the work of Fenn. See, e.g., Fenn J B, Mann M, Meng C K, Wong S F & Whitehouse C M (1989), Electrospray ionization for mass-spectrometry of large biomolecules. Science 246, 64-71. Simplistically, electrospray ionization involves the use of electric fields to disperse a sample solution into charged droplets. Through subsequent evaporation of the droplets, analyte ions contained in the droplet are either field emitted from the droplet surface or the ions are desolvated resulting in gas phase analyte ions. The source of the liquid exposed to the electric field and to be dispersed is ideally one of small areal extent as the size of the electrospray emitter directly influences the size of droplets produced. Smaller droplets desolvate more rapidly and have fewer molecules present per droplet leading to greater ionization efficiencies. These ions can be characterized by a mass analyzer to determine the mass-to-charge ratio. Further analyte structural information can be obtained by employing tandem mass spectrometry techniques.
The chemical informing power of electrospray ionization—mass spectrometry can be enhanced when the electrospray emitter is coupled to liquid-phase chemical separations such as liquid chromatography, capillary electrophoresis, or ion exchange chromatography, to name a few. These chemical separation techniques endeavor to deliver isolated compounds to the electrospray emitter to reduce ionization suppression and mass spectral complexity.
When performing electrospray ionization-mass spectrometry (ESI-MS) it is often necessary to first remove unwanted components of the sample matrix. These unwanted components can cause a number of problems for ESI-MS including: ionization suppression, complexation with analyte ions, and fouling of the mass spectrometer inlet. For large molecules, like intact proteins that generate complex mass spectra, common sample matrix components like surfactants and buffer salts can render the mass spectrum unintelligible. Furthermore, it is often difficult and time consuming to completely remove these unwanted components by conventional methods.